Secrets Not Kept
by Brennason
Summary: Nagisa helps Makoto solve his romantic problems, and then has a little fun of his own.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Free!**

**This story has an alternate ending that features Makoto and Haruka instead of Rei and Nagisa, and if you want to read it go ahead and search for the author CrimsonShootingStar7 or the story Some Things Have To Be Said. Have fun reading!**

"Mako-chan!" Nagisa ran to the side of the pool to sit next to his friend, "What's wrong? You look so down!" Makoto put on a fake smile to deter the shorter boy.

"Nothing's wrong, Nagisa-kun. I'm just a little tired. I'll get in the water in a minute." Nagisa's happy face turned serious as he prepared to chastise his friend.

"Don't try to pull this with me, you know I can tell when something's up. You've been sulking since we left school. You can tell me, Mako-chan!" The blonde's voice turned chipper again, and Makoto opened his mouth to tell him what he was thinking, before thinking better of the idea and shutting it again.

"No, really Nagisa, it's okay. I'm fine. Why don't we just get in the water now?" Nagisa looked at Makoto, eyes wide and pleading.

"You don't trust me?" He asked, trying to guilt Makoto into telling him his secret.

"It's not that. It's just-" Makoto let his eyes flit to where Haru was swimming. The dark haired boy had just executed a flawless flip turn, and was kicking back across the pool towards them. "It's nothing. I swear!" Makoto flashed his smile again, to show that he really was _fine, _and pulled on his goggles before standing and diving into the pool. Nagisa sighed, and then ran over to Rei to complain about Makoto's evasion tactics.  
"It's none of our business, if he doesn't want to tell you you should just let it go." Rei told him, and Nagisa sighed. Sometimes his friends were just _too _serious. He grabbed his and Rei's goggles off the bench before throwing the taller boy his pair.

"Race you to the pool!" The two both broke into sprints towards the pool, diving in at almost the same time.

"So...what do you think of Sakura-san, Haru? I heard she asked you to hang out this weekend...?" Makoto glanced at Haru as they walked home.

"Hmm?" Haru responded distantly. "I don't know. I don't really care much for her, but I guess she was nice."

Makoto gave a slight frown, "Oh, that's good...hopefully you two have fun this weekend." Makoto desperately tried to sound cheerful.

"I never said I was going." Haru answered. "Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow." He stopped to nod at Makoto and walked onwards to his house. Makoto sighed and headed into his house. He went to his bedroom and immediately opened his computer, to listen to music and start on his homework. He worked for about fifteen minutes when he heard a knock on the door. He stood up to answer the door, but before he was able to even leave his room his youngest sibling yelled his intention to answer the door to the rest of his family.

"I've got it! Nobody else answer it, I've got it!" His brother had to reach to get the doorknob, and then struggle to twist it and open the door. Makoto leaned over the railing of his staircase to get a better look, and was surprised to see Nagisa at his door.

"Hi!" Nagisa greeted his younger brother with a huge smile on his face. "I'm a friend of Makoto's. May I come in?"

"Um..." the younger boy looked around, to see if there was an adult anywhere to tell him if it was okay to let this boy in.

"Hey Nagisa. Come on up." He said, as if he had been expecting him the whole time. His little brother smiled and held open the door to let his friend in.

"Thank you very much." Nagisa said sweetly to Makoto's brother. The younger boy smiled at the praise and then ran back to where he had been playing earlier.

When they had gotten into his room, Makoto turned to Nagisa. "What brings you here Nagisa-kun?"

Nagisa turned to Makoto and gave him a confident smile. "I'm here to ask you about earlier Mako-chan!" He plopped on his bed and sat with his legs pretzel style, putting his hands on his knees and then leaning forward.

"You're very persistent. Is this how you got Rei to join the swim club?"

"Something like this, yeah."

"And you're not going to let it go, are you?"

"Nope!" Nagisa tilted his head to the side, no doubt trying to look cute and innocent, but Makoto could see through that act completely.

Makoto let out a heavy sigh and sat down in his desk chair. "Alright, I'll tell you." A small blush spread across his face. "It has to do with Haru-chan.." he muttered.

"I knew it!" Nagisa let out an excited squeal. "So what is it?! What happened Mako-chan?"

"Well..." he sighed deeply. "I like Haru-chan, as more than a friend..." his face heated up and became a bright red.

Nagisa giggled, rocking back and forth. "I knew it all along Mako-chan! You always looked at him so lovingly. But...why are you down?"

Makoto gave a slight frown. "Oh, that..well it's just that earlier today a girl asked Haru-chan out..and well I guess it just got me a bit down, but that's okay." He gave Nagisa a small smile. "I want Haruka to be happy and find someone he can be with."

"Well, did he say he was going out with her?"

"Well, no, he didn't really say one way or the other. I don't think he is, though."

"Well that's good news! Honestly, Mako-chan, sometimes I think Haruka is only interested in water. But if there was anyone that he did like... I think it would be you."

Makoto looked at Nagisa surprised. "Oh-I don't think that, N-Nagisa-kun...I mean not m-."

"Of course it would be you Mako-chan! You're the only one he lets remotely close to him! And, you may not know this." Nagisa smirked. "But I've seen Haru-chan look at you a few times during class and while swimming. And if he'd rather be looking at you than the water, well I think that means something."

Makoto looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, even if he's looked at me, I don't think he's interested in anything except swimming right now."

"I think you'd be surprised. You're very sexy, after all." Nagisa winked and then rolled away as Makoto tried to swat at him playfully.

"Please never say anything like that ever again." Makoto leaned back so Nagisa could sit up next to him again, and then decided to question the boy about his own romantic interests. He nudged the smaller boy and asserted, "So, now that I've told you something, I think you should have to tell me something."

"Like what?"

"Maybe something about... Rei-kun?"

Nagisa smiled bashfully and his face went red. "I don't have any idea what you're talking about."

Makoto smiled at him. "I know you do Nagisa-kun, don't hide it, come on, I told you!"

"Well, if you must know," he started, crossing his arms, "I'm going to date Rei-chan! I have it all planned out. He's sleeping over at my house and I'm going to cook him dinner and I'll tell him when we're going to sleep that I really like him."

"Good plan. Are you guys going to share a bed?"

Nagisa looked over at him quizzically. "We already do. Why would we not? Rei gets really cuddly at night, too. I don't think he even knows it. Anyway, now we're going to plan yours!"

"What?" Makoto looked nervous at this. "I'm not going to tell him!"

"Why not?" Nagisa drew out the o sound in the word, and grabbed Makoto's arm.

"I don't think I'm quite bold enough to tell Haru-chan that. Besides! I don't even know if he likes guys..."

"Nonsense! I have the perfect plan Mako-chan! Here's what you'll do! Sleep over at Haru-chan's...hide his swim trunks...and then go for a midnight swim in the pool."

Makoto blushed wildly. "That's ridiculous Nagisa-kun!"

"But why? Don't tell me you wouldn't enjoy that!"

"Don't you think that's moving just a little too fast?"

"Nope! Rei-chan and I skinny dip together all the time!" Makoto almost reeled backwards.

"Seriously?" Nagisa held his straight face for only a second before bursting into laughter.

"No, no, not really. But really, you should sleep over at Haru-chan's, since he lives alone, and find some excuse to share a bed with him. My plan is foolproof, so doing the same will probably work for you. Oh! Or! You guys could take a bath together. Swimsuits on or off, whatever floats your boat."

Makoto smiled a bit at the thought, face still red. "I may see about the bed thing..I'll ask him tomorrow if I can come over this weekend, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to tell him!"

"Awww! Come on Mako-chan!"

"Not until I know more about his preferences."

Nagisa pouted and layed back on the bed, "Fine!"

The next day's practice flew by. Both Makoto and Nagisa were in wonderful moods, from their talk the night before, and due to the fact that Haru had happily agreed to Makoto's request to stay over at his house that night. After the boys got out and dried off, Kou walked over to the group to discuss next week's schedule with them. With official business out of the way, she decided to ask Haru about what she had seen transpire the day before.

"So, Haru-kun, I saw you talking to Sakura-chan yesterday after school. Are you two going on a date?" Haru stared at her blankly, as if trying to remember what incident she was even talking about. Nagisa looked immediately at Makoto, whose face had once again taken on that downtrodden look it had been carrying yesterday. "She told me she really liked you. You two would make such a cute couple!"

Haruka closed his eyes and looked down, his face the picture of frustration. "I don't think about her that way."

Kou, smiling, continued "It's okay to tell us how you really feel, Haru-kun." At this point Makoto had started to walk away from the rest of the group, head hung.

Nagisa couldn't take it! He couldn't let Makoto be subjected to this torture. "Haru-chan doesn't like Sakura!" He blurted out, "He belongs to Mako-chan!" Makoto spun around, a horrified look on his face. The rest of the group looked incredibly confused, while Haruka sported a barely noticeable blush. "He told me yesterday, that he likes you, Haru-chan, ok? So don't date that Sakura girl."

Makoto looked absolutely stunned. His face had gone completely red and he was stuttering a bit. "W - well Nagisa told _me _that he likes Rei-kun!" He finally got out, trying to get the attention off of him. Rei blushed wildly and looked off to the side.

"Nagisa... is that true?" the glasses wearer asked sternly.

Nagisa looked down, "Yeah... I was going to tell you tonight Rei-chan."

Rei looked down at Nagisa, "I'd like to talk to you more about this at your house." A blush spreading over his face.

Nagisa looked up at him shocked. "Of course Rei-chan." Rei nodded at everyone else in the room before taking Nagisa gently by the arm and leading him out of the room.

Kou glanced between Makoto and Haru. "I think I'll take my leave now." She awkwardly bowed and exited the room.

Makoto looked down at the floor. "I guess I'll head home now, you probably don't want me staying over after todays events." He managed to put on a slight smile to hide his embarrassment.

Haru stood still for a few moments before responding. "No, you can still come over, M-Mako-chan."

Makoto looked up surprised, a smile spreading across his face. "Okay! I'll get my stuff then! Haru-chan."

The pair left the swim center together, both of them fairly happy at what had just transpired, Rei because of what had come to light, and Nagisa because Rei had definitely not rejected him, and had yet to let go of his arm. They walked for about five minutes in a comfortable silence before Rei slid his hand down Nagisa's arm, taking his hand and intertwining their fingers.

"I like you too, Nagisa-chan."

Nagisa hadn't thought he could be smiling any more, but he was so wrong. He felt like his face would be stuck like this forever, he didn't think he'd ever been so happy. He moved toward Rei so their arms bumped together, and so he could better feel his warmth.

"Did you know you're very grabby in your sleep?" Nagisa teased.

"Oh. I didn't know that. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I like it." Rei blushed a bit and then the two fell again into silence. As they walked home Nagisa looked up at Rei's face every once in a while, the taller boy's face an expression of absolute contentment. When they reached the house, Rei pulled his hand out of the other boy's.

Nagisa looked at him, eyes full of disappointment and questioning. "I thought we might want to keep this a secret from your parents. At least for a little while."

"My parents aren't home. Why do you think I asked you over _tonight_?"

Rei's face went red and his glasses flashed as he looked down at Nagisa. "Oh. Very good planning on your part." Nagisa grabbed Rei's hand again and pulled him inside, relishing in the contact, and tried to lead them down the hall to his bedroom. Rei, however had other plans, as he pushed Nagisa up against the wall and kissed him fiercely. Nagisa pressed his body into Rei's, grateful for _finally_ being able to be so close to him. They were both dressed in nothing but their swimsuits, so the friction between their lower halves was extra noticeable. Rei licked Nagisa's lips and the shorter boy opened his mouth, moving his own tongue to meet Rei's. Rei ground his hips against Nagisa's, drawing a moan from both of their mouths. Rei couldn't wait to taste more of Nagisa, and broke their kiss to move his attentions to his neck, kissing down to his chest, where he softly bit his collarbone. pulling another groan from Nagisa's lips.

"I wish we weren't wearing these suits." Nagisa said suggestively. That was all the encouragement Rei needed. He took a step back and pulled his swimsuit down, sliding the stretchy fabric over his legs and then throwing it to the side. Nagisa did the same, and then looked up at the other boy. His eyes were filled with love and lust, and he stood on his toes to give Rei a quick kiss.

"Rei-chan, you really are beautiful." The taller boy leaned down to capture his lips once again, and Nagisa was perfectly okay with this response. Both boys were rock hard by this point, and Nagisa broke the kiss to reach for his bag.

"What are you looking for?" Rei asked, breathless and very turned on at the site of Nagisa leaning over his bag.

"Lube." the smaller boy said bluntly. Before Rei had a chance to respond, Nagisa popped back up and handed the bottle to him. "Do you know what to do?"

Rei was blushing again, Nagisa assumed this was his first time doing this, but the taller boy nodded.

"Nagisa-chan, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Oh god yes." Rei smiled at him. He looked a little bit nervous, but he was very obviously aroused, and he looked Nagisa up and down once more, taking in the beautiful sight in front of him.

"Are you calculating me, Rei-chan?" Nagisa teased his now - boyfriend?

"I've realized now that I need to calculate less. Now I'm going to just _do._" Nagisa shivered at these words. God, Rei was sexy. He moved to kiss him again, and Nagisa heard the other boy open the bottle of lube. Rei lowered himself to his knees and licked around the base of Nagisa's cock, before moving to the head and licking around that as well. He leaned forward further and took Nagisa's entire length into his mouth and began licking and sucking gently, before coating the fingers on his left hand in lube and moving them behind Nagisa.

He placed his right hand on the outside of Nagisa's thigh to steady himself and his lover, before moving his fingers between Nagisa's cheeks and pushing one finger into his entrance. Nagisa squirmed a little bit, but the only noises he made were those of pleasure, due to Rei's ministrations to his cock. The second finger still did not affect Nagisa, but when Rei inserted the third he also thrust his fingers a little bit, hitting that sweet spot and causing the blonde to cry out in ecstasy. Rei hit that spot a few more times, and then scissored his fingers a bit, before pulling them out completely. Being the clean freak that he was, he wiped his hand off on his towel before removing his mouth from Nagisa. He stood back up and kissed the boy again, wrapping his arms around his waist and then moving them to his ass. Nagisa threw his owns arms around Rei's neck, and when he felt Rei lifting him, he helped by bringing his legs up and wrapping them around the butterflyer's hips.

Nagisa's position made it so that Rei's dick was settled in the cleft of his ass. Rei moved a little bit so that his tip was at Nagisa's entrance, and slowly began to push upwards. Gravity and Nagisa's own eagerness made him slip in much more quickly and easily than he had expected, and he was balls deep in the smaller boy in no time. He waited a moment to make sure Nagisa was okay, to which he got a frustrated groan of "Move already, Rei-chan!"

Hearing Nagisa say his name in such a tone almost made Rei cum on the spot. He pulled almost all the way out, continuing to hold Nagisa up, and then thrust quickly back in, pushing the two of them slightly against the wall. The little gasps and whimpers and occasionally moans coming from Nagisa's mouth were pure bliss to listen to, and Rei felt himself getting close already as he continued to thrust in and out of Nagisa. He let out a groan of his own, and felt the need to vocalise his arousal to his lover. "Fuck, Nagisa, you're so tight."

Nagisa was too far gone to say anything in reply, his head was thrown back and his eyes glazed over with lust. Rei leaned down and pulled one of Nagisa's nipples before his teeth, licking it before doing the same to the other and moving back up the blonde's chest and neck, kissing and nipping as he went. With Rei hitting his prostate and doing such wonderful things to the front of his body, Nagisa began to feel a tightness in his loins. Rei pulled out and thrust in one last time and Nagisa cried out as he came onto the bespectacled boy's chest. His muscles tightened around Rei's cock and this caused Rei to finally lose control. He came as well, crying out Nagisa's name, and then leaning the two of them against the wall. Breathing hard, he pulled out of Nagisa and set him back on his own two feet, then took his hand and led him to the bathroom.

"I think we should - uh - shower now." he said, playing with his glasses awkwardly.

Nagisa laughed at how uncomfortable Rei seemed. "Are you asking me to shower with you, Rei-chan? That's pretty forward, you know."

Rei blushed again but pulled Nagisa into the bathroom with him, and then spun him around flirtatiously, before shutting the door behind them.


End file.
